Russell Northrop
Russell Northrop is a main character in Bully, and is the leader of the Bullies clique. He was voiced by Cody Melton. Character Description Russell is a tall and very large student with reddish brown hair in a bowl cut. He has incredible strength, being able to lift a fully grown man into the air with one arm. He wears a white Bullworth school shirt which is untucked, and denim jeans. Unlike his fellow Bullies, Russell wears brown boots instead of sneakers. Russell indicates in dialog that his shoe size is seventeen. He has a tattoo on his bicep. In the winter, he is dressed nearly the same, only with the sleeves of his shirt rolled down and a black urban hat on his head. Characteristics Russell, due to his size, is the most feared student on campus. He can sometimes intimidate, and attack the Prefects and other authority. He is also feared by many students and this may be why the Jocks, Preppies, and Greasers don't bother with the Bullies, as they are no match for him, and he is known to bully them. Although the Nerds are his arch enemies, Russell is an equal opportunity aggressor, and according to Troy, he has a grudge against the Greasers. According to Angie Ng, Russell told her he was getting good grades in Math. He also states that Mandy Wiles let him see her bellybutton though this hasn't been confirmed. Russell wonders what girl would ever love him, probably because of his lack of smarts and tendency to bully people. He also believes that he would've been a barbarian king 1,000 years ago. Russell has various medical problems both stated and hinted at or rumoured. His size may be the result of gigantism or acromegaly, since he mentions that Nurse McRae told him he has overactive glands. According to Vance, Russell was once in a psycho ward. Russell has poor grammar and he frequently refers to himself in the third person. One of his favorite quotes is "Russell smash!", perhaps a nod to the comic book character The Hulk, who was known to say "Hulk smash!" He lives in the rich, Preppy dominated area of Old Bullworth Vale, suggesting that his parents may be relatively well off. He also wishes his parents would "un-divorce' in his own words. Whilst being feared by almost everyone, he is fiercely loyal to his friends and will even attack authority figures to protect them. Role in game After Jimmy beats Wade in a fight at the beginning of the game, Russell attacks Jimmy. He is stopped by Mr. Hattrick before he can do any damage. Jimmy is later forced to pay Russell not to attack him, and retaliates at Gary's urge by breaking into Russell's locker and stealing a baseball cap. Russell remains a dangerous antagonist for all of Chapter 1, although as he never attends class, he's mainly easy to avoid. Jimmy does have a run-in with him in the dorm hallways at Halloween. At the end of Chapter 1, Gary tricks Russell and Jimmy into fighting each other in The Hole, hoping to get him beaten up in front of the entire school. When Jimmy wins the fight, Russell becomes his friend and firm ally for the rest of the game. Russell can be regularly found on campus, and can always be hired by Jimmy after Chapter 1. Russell backs Jimmy up in several missions, including one that involves heading into Old Bullworth Vale for a revenge hit against the Preppies for backstabbing him. Much later, Russell, with a stolen police motorcycle, helps Jimmy break into the barricaded Townie hideout. After Jimmy helps him avoid the police, he helps Jimmy break back into Bullworth and end the fighting between the cliques. His final role in the story is chasing the Prefects after they steal Jimmy's slingshot. As Jimmy got the slingshot back after that mission, presumably Russell was able to take it back from them and give it to Jimmy. When Jimmy passes English 1, a short tutorial on apologizing to bullies features Russell. Trivia * Despite his agression he is quoted in his own words that he is a lover, not a fighter. * In free roam, Russell can usually not be communicated with as he always offers to be your bodyguard. One way to communicate with him is to take him as your bodyguard, get him out of the parking lot and punch him twice. He no longer wants to be your bodyguard and you can interact with him as much as with the regular students. However if you punch him another time he will assault you. * While Russell is bullying someone, pay him and he will talk like he has just demanded bullying money from Jimmy, but Jimmy will not lose any money. Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell Category:Main Characters Category:Students